Falling
by Wicked42
Summary: May falls from a tree, and Brendan starts to think she knocked something loose on the way down, judging by the explanation she tells him. slight Brendan x May


A/N: Another pokemon story! This one is with Brendan and May, because I seriously hop couples a _lot_. Not so much fluff in this one... it's more of a friendship fic. :) Hope you like it!

* * *

**Falling**

Brendan stared in disbelief at his best friend, who was lying on the grassy forest floor, groaning and rubbing her head in pain. He walked over to her, first-aid kit in hand, and shook his head, "May, do I _want_ to know?"

"Um," she turned to face him, then glanced up at the tree from which she had fallen. "Probably not."

"You're right," he agreed. "It's quite transparent what happened."

She frowned as he knelt beside her and opened the first-aid kit, pulling out some bandages and antiseptic for the scrapes on her arms and legs, "It's not like that! I don't just randomly fall from trees."

"No, but you _do_ have a habit of randomly climbing them."

May huffed in annoyance, "But this time it wasn't like that."

Brendan blinked at her in amusement, "Oh?"

"See, it's all because of Mew—"

"May, if you're going to make up some cockamamie story about a legendary pokémon, at least make it one from _this_ region," he started dabbing a scrape on her arm with an antiseptic-drenched cloth.

She winced in pain, "You don't understand, it was really there! I saw it in the tree—"

"And it called to you," he finished dryly.

"No!" she glared at him. "Shut up and let me explain," he fell silent, still smirking. She took a breath and continued. "Mew was up in the tree, sitting on a branch. I wanted to get a better look, maybe take a picture of it for my dad," she mentioned Professor Birch.

Brendan pulled out the roll of bandages and started wrapping it around her arm, "And then?" he played along.

"I climbed up, and was pulling out my camera when the Mew flew over and hovered right in front of my face!"

"Which surprised you so much that you fell," he supplied.

She sent him a nasty look, "No, that's not it at all. I fumbled with my camera, and it dropped. Mew caught it and floated to a higher branch to examine it. It almost dropped the thing again when it accidentally pressed the shutter button and took a picture."

"Took a picture of itself?" Brendan moved onto her other arm.

"No, it took a picture of the branch it was sitting on," May glanced up again. "Then it looked at my camera, kinda stared at it, and it _melted_."

He couldn't help it. He laughed out loud, and his hand shook, pressing the cloth onto her scrape hard. She hissed in pain and pulled away, examining the wound as her friend composed himself, "Sorry," he apologized, once more taking her arm. "That caught me off guard."

"You don't believe me?" she dared him to agree.

"No, I do," he said hastily. "It's just, the _way_ you said that… Very funny."

She stared at him for a moment more, deciding whether she believed him or not. Then she pursed her lips and continued her story, "Anyway, it melted, and Mew giggled and looked at me again. I'm sure I was staring in horror, because that was an expensive camera, and it must not have liked what it saw. It's ears drooped a bit, and then it disappeared."

Brendan nodded, "Uh huh…" he let her arm drop, freshly bandaged, and moved to put band aids on the minor cuts that dotted her legs. "So how did you fall out of the tree, then?"

"I'm getting there," she said indignantly, and he grinned. "I was depressed that my camera had been destroyed, and that Mew flew off before I could get a picture, so I started coming back down here."

"Where you were going to complain about it to me."

"Exactly," she agreed lightly. "But I slipped halfway down, and that's how I fell."

He pulled out one more band aid and placed it on her right cheek. She reached up to feel it as her friend packed up the first-aid kit and stood, shaking his head.

"Jeez, May," he put his free hand—the one that wasn't holding the first-aid kit—on his hip. "What am I going to do with you?"

She laughed nervously, "You could believe me," she suggested.

He chuckled, "I might, for all you know. Mew is rumored to have a sense of humor, and it probably thought melting your camera would be hilarious."

Just then, something fell to the ground, hitting May on the head. Another something fell just a foot from Brendan's feet, and he picked it up with mild interest as his friend moaned and clutched her head.

"Why me?" she demanded, clenching her eyes closed.

Brendan blinked in surprise as he turned the item over in his hands. It was a brand new camera, almost identical to May's, with just a slightly different body-style. It still had the price tag on it, and he cocked his head in confusion, "Where did this come from?"

Beside him, May picked up the object that had hit her on the head, "It's my camera!" she cried, scrambling to her feet and shoving the melted plastic at him. "See!"

Above them, a high-pitched giggle sounded, and they both looked up just in time to see a bubble engulfing Mew. When the bubble popped, the legendary pokémon was gone.

Brendan could _feel_ May's ego expanding as she turned to face him, smiling smugly. He was already wincing when she remarked, "I _told_ you so."

* * *

A/N: So? How'd you like it? :) If you enjoyed this, **PLEASE REVIEW**. I LOVE the feedback--good or bad. It's, quite frankly, the only reason I'm still on . And if you liked this story, check out my other pokemon story, Poisoned. It's a bit darker, but will still have a fluffy ending! (that is, if I get enough reviews to post the next chapter...)


End file.
